Mistletoe
by enterprisealien
Summary: Edward goes to Bella's to help her decorate, and she pulls out the mistletoe. EPOV.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this has been buzzing around my head since the weekend. It just popped up while listening to 'Christmas at Ground Zero' by Weird Al. Not sure _how_ that got me this...but it did.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all related characters, I just wish I did...**

* * *

It was with a smile that I left my house for Bella's. She had mentioned earlier that she and Charlie were getting their Christmas decorations up today. As my family had done ours last week, with Bella helping, I decided I would help her out with her decorations.

When I arrived, Bella was alone. Alice had seen Charlie leaving to get a tree. So I figured it was just as good that I be here, as he would most likely need help getting the tree into the house.

I found Bella in the living room, having entered at her shout of "come in", only to find her digging through a box filled with all the old decorations. "Looking for anything in particular?" I asked.

"Not really." she replied without looking back. "Just seeing what all there is in the way of decorations."

"Find anything good?" I asked. Some people had the weirdest things when it came to decorations...

"Not really. A few old Santa hats, a bunch of tangled tinsel, extra lights, and...this." she turned around then, holding up her find.

"I see. And that would be...?" I pretended not to recognize the fake mistletoe as I took a step towards her.

"Well, it's called mistletoe, and there's this excellent Christmas tradition that goes along with it..."

"Oh really? Please tell me more." I was now right in front of her. I took the mistletoe from her hand to hold it above the two of us.

"Well, when two people stand under the mistletoe, the tradition is that they have to kiss." She smiled up at me.

"Well then, looks like we're under the mistletoe now..." I leaned down so we could kiss, but pulled away before we could get too carried away.

Bella sighed slightly. "Hand it over." she said, holding out her palm. I shot her a puzzled look. "The mistletoe. I don't want Charlie finding it and putting it up."

My mind ran through various scenarios, most of them involving Charlie inviting Jacob over and having the two of them stand unwittingly under the mistletoe. "Good idea." I said, handing her the plastic plant.

"I'm putting you and your vampire skills to work. Let's get all the tinsel untangled and make sure the lights work."

The next half hour was spent untangling the tinsel and the lights, and we were just wrapping the tinsel along the stairs when I heard Charlie return, and caught a few...extra things as well.

_Dang, Bella's got her bloodsucker over. _Definitely Jacob.

"Your father's back. He brought Jacob and Billy as well." I told Bella.

"Behave." she said. "Although I don't know why I'm telling _you _this, you always do...But you should 'help'," she even did the air quotes, "bring in the tree so Charlie doesn't hurt himself."

Charlie, Jacob and I brought the tree in with minimal talking, and got it all set up in it's stand. I had bent down to gather up the lights to start stringing them on the tree when I became aware of Bella's presence behind me.

"Oh, Edward." she said playfully. I glanced up and saw her dangling the mistletoe over the two of us. With a smile, I kissed her as I stood with the lights. As I pulled away, I took the mistletoe and put it into my own pocket, stopping the plan that had been forming in Jacob's head. I shot him a glare, to remind him that I _could_ read his thoughts. He just rolled his eyes. Stupid dog.

Bella and I began hanging the lights, me telling her a story about how Emmett once got a little over enthusiastic while hanging the lights, and tripped over the cord, bringing down the whole tree. Of course this was when he was 'younger'.

She laughed, and then asked Jacob how her other La Push friends were doing.

"Hey Bells, where's the mistletoe?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"Edward has it in his pocket." Jacob replied before Bella or I could say anything.

I pulled it out with a half grin. Charlie wasn't exactly thinking pleasant thoughts about me at the moment. "And why is it there?" he asked.

"So that I could hang it up without anyone noticing after we finished with the tree." Okay, that was a lie. I was going to get rid of it when no one was looking. But at least Charlie accepted my version. He still seemed to think that Bella and Jacob would end up under it somehow. I suppressed a growl.

"Plus I kept attacking you with it..." Bella muttered quietly. Luckily Charlie didn't hear that.

"Nice of you Edward, but we always hang it in the doorway here." he gestured at the entrance between the kitchen and living room.

I nodded. I grabbed a hook for it, and went to hang it. As soon as it was, Bella walked up with me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she said. "Tradition..." I laughed and kissed her again, then pulled her back to the box of decorations so we could finish with the tree. Now that the mistletoe _was _hanging, I was not going to leave her side until Jacob was gone. Mistletoe, vampires, werewolves and Bella just didn't mix.

Finally, Jacob and Billy left. Not without Jacob trying to find a few ways to get Bella under the mistletoe, of course, but he seemed to forget, _again_, that I could read his mind. So, naturally, he didn't succeed.

And then it was time for me to leave before I ran back to spend the night. "Hey, Edward." I turned towards Bella. She was under the mistletoe again. I walked up to her and kissed her again. This kiss was a bit more than our earlier ones had been. Finally, I pulled away as Charlie's thoughts grew closer. "Hurry back." she whispered as I turned to leave. All I could do was nod.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I totally meant to have this done and out sooner, but I got caught up in stuff...English project, chorus concert, karate tournament, last minute gift shopping, college applications...But now that it _is _done, enjoy. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter!**

**The book I mention, _Halfway to the Grave,_ is by Jeaniene Frost and is very good. I recommend it if you like first person urban fantasy stuff. **

* * *

I drove home quickly, and as soon as my car was parked I was running back to Bella's. I knew Charlie would still be up, and that Bella wouldn't be going to bed for a while yet, but I _had_ to return. Bella underestimates herself sometimes, wondering why I'm with her. To me, the truth is obvious: she's a siren, calling to me. I actually hadn't realized how fast I had been until I reach her room and hear the conversation that's going on downstairs.

"What got into Edward earlier?" I heard Charlie ask. _Never left her side, and what was with those glares at Jake? _

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. She obviously didn't understand what Charlie meant.

"He glared at Jake a few times. Then after the mistletoe was put up he never left your side."

I heard Bella laugh. "Dad, Jake's my friend and all, but he also likes me. Edward knows this. So of course he isn't going to leave me after mistletoe is put up, especially after I broke my hand punching Jacob for kissing me. Mistletoe would give Jacob an excuse."

_Still...._ "What about the glares?"

"Edward was probably guessing what Jake was thinking."

Guessing. Right. I picked a book up off Bella's floor. It was _Halfway to the Grave_, something Alice had given her recently. Of course, it would be about vampires. I started reading it, waiting for Bella to come upstairs.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed." she finally said. When I glanced at the time, I realized I had only been here ten minutes, about as long as I usually took to return to Bella's. _She asks me to hurry back and only comes up at the usual time..._I smile at the thought.

Bella smiles when she catches sight of me on her bed. "How long have you been here?" she asks.

I shrug. "Ten minutes."

She smiled. "You did hurry, then."

"Of course." I reply. "You know, this book isn't _that _bad. Of course, most of the information is wrong, but at least these vampires can be active during the day."

"Yes, but they don't sparkle."

I groaned, pretending embarrassment. In fact, I was embarrassed, even if Bella claimed that it was 'beautiful'. Bella smiles and grabs her bathroom things. "Ten minutes." she says.

I go back to the book, waiting for her to return. Eight minutes, twenty three seconds later (but who's counting) she returned. She hops into her bed next to me, and I tuck the covers around her, making sure she wouldn't get chills from me during the night.

"Edward?" she asks after a few minutes.

"Yes, love?"

"I know there isn't any mistletoe, but will you kiss me anyway?"

I smile. "Of course."

And so I did.


End file.
